Day 1
by Toki Magami
Summary: My first one! Touya and Jin goes to a Mountain but...
1. Default Chapter

Touya: Why were we doing this again?  
Jin: To train our selves.  
Touya: Yes, but...  
Jin: What???  
Touya: Why are we on the very top of a huge mountain?  
Jin: I said, to train our selves. We lost against Yusuke, didn't we?  
Touya: Yes, but what does this have to do with it? Why are we on the very  
top of a huge mountain? Why does it have to be this place? Can't it be  
somewhere else?  
Jin: No.  
Touya: Why?  
Jin: Because then I won't be able to push you off the mountain.  
Touya: What?! Why would you... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ( O| | |)  
Jin: So you can climb up the mountain and you'll gain strength! Bye Touya v  
See you later!  
Rinku: Wow. Do you think he's going to live?  
Jin: Oh, hi Rinku. What are you doing here?  
Rinku: Hi Jin. Don't know. Ask the person that's writing this. Anyway, do  
you think he's going to live?  
Jin: Yeah. Probably.  
Rinku: But, if Touya lives, you're dead, Jin.  
Jin: Why??  
Rinku: ...Because you pushed him off the top of the mountain that's at least  
2500m high and he almost got killed.  
Jin: Are you telling me that he'll get mad at me and he'll kill me?  
Rinku: Yes, or maybe do the same thing you did to him.  
  
Touya: Jiiiiin!!!! Where is he!?  
Rinku: Hey Touya (^ ^) How are you doing?  
Touya: Not great. Where is Jin!?  
Rinku: He left.  
Touya: What!?  
Rinku: He left.  
Touya: Why!?  
Rinku: He thought that you'd kill him or do the same thing he did to you.  
Touya: After what he did to me, he runs away.  
Rinku: Yeah.  
Touya: I got to get even with him.  
Rinku: How?  
Touya: Kick him off the top of Mount Everest.  
Rinku: That won't work. Jin can fly.  
Touya: Oh, yeah...  
Rinku: Need help?  
Touya: What, do you have an idea?  
Rinku: Yes, sort of, maybe, no.  
Touya: Which one is it?  
Rinku: You guess.  
Touya: Yes.  
Rinku: Ok then I must have one.  
Touya: (-_-;;)  
Rinku: Ok, here's what you need to do...  
  
Continue!!!  
Toki: I am very sorry. It's boring.  
Touya: You stink at writing.  
Toki: I know. I never get good grades on L.A.  
Touya: So then, why are you writing this?  
Toki: I never said that I hated writing.  
Touya: Well, do you have a plan that will make this better?  
Toki: No.  
Touya: (-_-;)  
Toki: ... I hope it continues.  
Touya: (-_-;;) 


	2. Day 2

Toki: Here is the next day. After Jin kicked Touya off the top of a  
mountain, Touya wants revenge. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please  
enjoy the show (?).  
Day 2  
Touya: Jin? What are you doing?  
Jin: (o.o;) Oh... Um... Hi Touya. (^_^;;) (Hiding from you)  
Touya: Jin, can you try some of these cakes I baked?  
Jin: ...  
Touya: What??  
Jin: I didn't know you could bake cakes. Are they edible?  
Touya: Shut up and eat. (-_-#)  
Jin: Ok, ok, I will, I will!! Calm down!! ( )  
Jin takes a bite from the cake.  
Jin: ...  
Touya: ...  
Jin: Hey, it's pretty good.  
Touya: Really? That's good.  
Jin eats some more cakes.  
Touya: (+v+)  
Jin: ...??? Wha...?? What the...???  
Touya: Oh, sorry Jin. It seems like I ACCEDENTALLY poured a sleeping  
potion in the cake. Oh, and you won't wake up until 1hour is passed. I  
am so sorry.  
Jin: ...zzz...  
Rinku: You don't sound a bit sorry.  
Touya: That's because I'm not.  
Rinku: ...  
  
Jin: ...?...!!  
Rinku: Hey Jin.  
Jin: Wha... Where am I? What happened? Why am I all tied up? And why is  
there stones tied to the rope that's tying me up??  
Touya: Hi Jin. You're on a top of a cliff, you fell asleep, and you  
are tied up because I am going to kick you off this cliff.  
Jin: ...(o o;;)  
Touya: Oh, I forgot to tell you, but below this cliff is an ocean.  
Jin: HEEEELP!!!  
Touya: Farewell Jin!!  
Jin: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!  
Rinku: Touya, what did you eat for breakfast today?  
Touya: Waffles.  
Rinku: (There's a proof that eating waffles for breakfast makes you do  
crazy things.)  
Touya: What?  
Rinku: Um... Do you think Jin's going to live? I mean, he was tied to  
numerous amounts of rocks. Isn't he going to... Drown?  
Touya: Do you think the creature who's writing this will kill Jin?  
Rinku: No.  
Touya: So I bet he'll get helped by someone.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Suzuki: lalalalala~...!? Wow!! I caught something!!  
Suzuki was fishing.  
Suzuki: Wow... It's big... It's big... Haaaa!!!  
Shishiwakamaru: ... can you be quiet?  
Suzuki: WOW!!!  
Shishiwakamaru: What is it this time?  
Suzuki: Shishiwaka, I caught Jin!!  
Shishiwakamaru: What in the world are you talking ab... Jin, What Are  
You Doing in the ocean tied up with a rope??  
Jin: (cough cough) Touya kicked me off the top of the cliff.  
Suzuki: Touya? He doesn't look like a person that will do such a  
thing...  
Shishiwakamaru: I bet he felt like it.  
Jin: Why did Touya do such a thing.  
Rinku: Because you pushed him off the top of a mountain that's 2500m  
high and he wanted revenge.  
Jin: Ok, do you know teleportation or something, Rinku? You were at  
the top of the cliff just a minute ago. There is no possible way to  
come down here in a minute.  
Rinku: Ask the creature that's writing this.  
Jin: Well anyway, was Touya that mad?  
Rinku: Yes he was.  
Jin: Why? Didn't I do something good?  
Rinku: Do you consider pushing people off the top of a mountain a good  
thing?  
Jin: ...Is Touya still mad?  
Rinku: No, and he went home.  
Jin: (T_T)  
  
End  
Toki: END!!!  
Rinku: ALREADY?  
Toki: I personally think that this one is better than Day 1.  
Rinku: I don't see a difference.  
Toki: A special thanks goes to my friend, my brother, and my science  
teacher.  
Rinku: What? Did you make them write this?  
Toki: Of course not. They gave me ideas. I asked my brother for help.  
Rinku: What about your friend and the science teacher?  
Toki: They gave me the idea of the "Waffle".  
Rinku: You mean, the "There's a proof that eating waffles for  
breakfast makes you do crazy things." Part?  
Toki: Yes.  
Rinku: How?  
Toki: 1. My friend was laughing like crazy during class, and I asked  
her what she ate for breakfast. She said "Waffles." 2. My science  
teacher was really hyper. I asked, "What did you eat for breakfast?"  
Rinku: And he said "Waffles."  
Toki: Correct.  
Rinku: ...  
Toki: I might write more. I don't know.  
Rinku: One more question.  
Toki: What?  
Rinku: Why did you have Jin get kicked off the cliff?  
Toki: Well, the choice was either Mt Everest or the Cliff. But, then  
my brother said that don't forget that Jin could fly. So we decided  
that Jin would get tied up and kicked from the Cliff.  
Rinku: Mt Everest... (-_-)  
Toki: Ok, time to end! 


End file.
